wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Stephen Topham Hatt
Sir Stephen Topham Hatt is the third Fat Controller of the North West Railway from 1984 to 2009, when he retired due to health reasons and was succeeded by his daughter, Emily Helen Hatt. He succeeded his father, Sir Charles Topham Hatt. He also has two other children named Charles Nicholas and Richard Topham Hatt who didn't want to become the next controller after his father. Bio Stephen Hatt was mentioned in Christmas Delivery which Sir Charles Topham Hatt will have him to be the next Fat Controller. The new controller first appeared in Medivac talking to Alice's crew and then, their engine that the Scottish twins are bringing an injured person to the platform with his doctor. He also proposed the re-opening of the Kirk Ronan Branch Line which was in One Good Deed when James had an accident and Alice took his supply trains while he was being repaired. He spoke to Diesel about getting his attention in Worked Out after the Class 08 went on strike and the Fat Controller's attention happened again when a Scottish news reporter used Gordon as an engine plunging off one of Sodor's infrastructures. This was in the second-last episode of Sodor: The Early Years known as Darkest Hour. He also brought Sheffield to his railway and having Barry to The Little Western before returning to his heritage railway in Great Britain. Sheffield was sent to Kirk Ronan to work there while Eric is being serviced but Stephen Topham Hatt saw Brian as an asset to Sheffield in controlling the Troublesome Trucks after a nasty runaway of the Flying Kipper and crashing into the harbor shed which the points weren't set at the right time. He was one of the characters due to appear in Henry's Forest, but that episode got cancelled for Season 4. In Winds of Change, he had to retire for health reasons. He made the railway's deputy director, Norman Spencer, act as controller for a week before nominating a director on Friday. Sir Stephen Topham Hatt was not impressed with Norman Spencer's performance as acting controller and instead made his daughter, Emily Helen Hatt. Appearances *Season 3 - Christmas Delivery (mentioned) *Season 4 - Medivac, One Good Deed, Learning Curve, Worked Out, Rough Engines, Iron Hero, Cold Wheels, Snowed In, Post & Prejudice and Fallen Flag (cancelled) *Season 5 - A Stranger in Need, Expectations, Doubts, Ruffled Feathers (mentioned), Flying Fish, Darkest Hour and Desperate Times Cancelled Episodes * Fallen Flag * Henry's Forest Specials *Winds of Change Books *Locomotives and Legends Trivia *As Sodor: The Early Years takes place in both 1984 and 1994 for seasons four and five, Stephen Topham Hatt doesn't receive his baronet until Sir Charles Topham Hatt dies in 1997 at the age of eighty-three years old. *He shares the same model as Sir Topham Hatt I and Mr. Andrew Duncan. Voice Actors *WildNorWester (Season 4 and Season 5) *AFB (Winds of Change onwards) Gallery File:Badge-love-6.png|Stephen Topham Hatt at Knapford station. ColinStilesOld.png Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Staff Category:People Category:Controllers Category:Island of Sodor